galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaigorg
Zaigorg appeared in 2016 movie called Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman. Zaigorg ( Zaigōgu lit. "Sin Suffering") is a kaiju that first appeared in Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman as the main antagonist. Long ago, Zaigorg was sealed away by a team of ancient giants (including an alternate Tiga) in an ancient ruin in Area A2 and he stayed that way until a greedy treasure hunter named Carlos Kurosaki took the ball that sealed the monster, believing it to be a priceless treasure, and unintentionally freed the monster from its prison. After rampaging throughout the countryside near the ruins, he was immediately met with opposition by Ultraman X, but he held the upper hand against him due to his mace hand and tough hide. X then transformed into his Exceed X form to try to relinquish all of the negative energy from the monster with his Exceed X Slash, but Zaigorg batted him away with his tail at the last minute and fired his red lightning ray at him, causing Daichi to separate from X, the Ultra to break down, and his X Devizer infected, preventing him from transforming. With that chore done, Zaigorg burrowed underground to fight another day. Zaigorg travelled underground and reappeared in Area S-2 to destroy Carlos Communications and the stone that imprisoned him in the first place to avoid being imprisoned ever again. Once again, the monster was met with opposition after being forced to emerge from underground thanks to Cyber Gomora and he had to deal with him and the Xio Musketty systems. After enduring attacks from the powered vehicles (With Red King and King Joe powered attacks), the cybernetic monsters' attacks, and the electrical field meant to contain him, Zaigorg used his spines to defeat Cyber Gomora and summon his minions, Gorg Antlar and Gorg Fire Golza, at the same time. With those obstacles taken care of, all three of them proceeded to rampage throughout Tokyo but Xio refused to give up and continued to attack him from both the air and the ground, but even when having his mouth stuffed with cotton candy, Zaigorg just kept on rampaging throughout the night with his minions. But suddenly, the three of them came face to face with not only the recently revived Ultraman X, but also Ultraman and Tiga, the Ultras who sealed him in the first place. The two forces then collided with each other in an all out brawl with the Ultras received assistance from Xio. While Antlar and Golza were destroyed by Tiga and Ultraman respectively, X countered Zaigorg's techniques with his own and seemingly destroyed the monstrosity with the Xanadium Ray. He then got back up, revealed his chest mouth and tendrils, and used them to suck the energy out of all three Ultras to become stronger, all the while sending five Tsurugi Demaagas to major cities all across the planet. Just when all hope seemed hope for Daichi and the others, the Cyber Cards of Ultraman and Tiga appeared in front of Daichi and he loaded them with his X Deviser, turning them into the the X Beta Capsule and X Spark Lens respectively, and combining them to form the Beta Spark and debuted his new Beta Spark Armor. X used his new powers to gain the upper hand over Zaigorg by cutting off his tendrils and his mace hand and even using his Cyber Wings to give Ultramen Zero, Max, Nexus, Victory, and Ginga (who were somehow transformed from their Cyber Card forms) the strength they needed to kill all the Demaagas they fought. Zaigorg then prepared to fire a more powerful red lightning ray from his chest mouth as a last resort, but X survived the attack without a scratch and fired his Beta Spark Arrow at the ancient monstrosity's chest, ending his reign of terror for good. Powers and Abilities * Tough Hide: Zaigorg's body can withstand tremendous assault, even the force of several blasts of Ultraman's Specium Ray. * Tail: Zaigorg's spiked like tail can act as a melee weapon. * Bloody Flooding (ブラディフラッディング Buradi Furaddingu): Zaigorg can shoot a red electric beam from his mouth. A single shot was enough to defeat Ultraman X and damage his X Devizer. ** Burrowing: By firing the lighting at the ground, Zaigorg can create a pool of red liquid which he can use to burrow underground. * Devil Clone Beasts Creation: Zaigorg can reveal two, Tsurugi Demaaga-like blades from his back and fire these protrusions. They can cause damage to enemies as well as being able to summon Devil Clone Beasts once they hit the ground. * Chest Mouth: Zaigorg can open his chest to reveal his chest mouth. ** Hell's Relieve (ヘルズレリーブ Heruzu Rerību): Zaigorg can fire an energy beam from his chest. It rivals X's Xanadium Ray in power. *** Powered Up Hell's Relieve: Used as a last resort tactic, Zaigorg can unleash a stronger variant of its signature beam by charging it beforehand. ** Chest Tendrils: Zaigorg has two extra tendrils with drill-like ends that can be fired from his chest at will to grab opponents. *** Energy Absorption: Using these tendrils, Zaigorg can absorb the energy of the victim(s). This in turn makes him stronger. * Spine Projectiles: After charging up, Zaigorg can release the spines on his back. These then fly forward to be used as single-spiked projectiles. * Gorg Regjis (ゴーグレグジス Gōgu Regujisu): Zaigorg's right arm is tipped with mace-like weapons which he can use to bludgeon opponents or cause destruction. ** Red Lightning Empowerment: This hand can also be empowered by the aforementioned red lightning for more damage and destruction. * Combined Assault: Zaigorg can combine his spines and his chest beam to attack foes. Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Electric Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2010 Category:Ultraman Universe